


Undeserving

by PandaHero



Series: Layers of Skin, Layers of Want [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, and somewhat fluff, late night angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko and Madoka meet up to discuss what to do about Sayaka, but their planning is cut short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving

Out of the three still left, Madoka was taking everything the hardest.

Not that Kyoko had expected anything different, hell she was taking them hard herself. But there was something about the way Madoka was handling it that made the redhead’s heart bend. Maybe it was the way she would blame herself for everything, or how sickly she looked whenever Kyoko saw. Her skin pale, eyes sunken and wide, lips chapped and hands always shaking. Shaking, shaking shaking.

“What’s your plan, Kyoko?” Madoka speaks, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes are still so fearful.

The two sit in Madoka’s room, across from each other on the floor, a suffocating silence hanging heavily in the air. Kyoko had no doubt Madoka had locked herself up in here for a few days, what with all the clothes on the floor and the half eaten sandwich on the desk. Poor kid.

“Oh, uh, well,” the redhead stammers. She leans back against Madoka’s bed and mulls over what to say. “Y’know how when ya kills a witch, a grief seed pops out?”

“Yes?”

Kyoko finds herself having trouble forming her words when she looks at the girl across from her. She looks so hopeful, so optimistic and ready to bring Sayaka back and never let her go. The sight is enough to make her choke up. She loves this kid.

She catches sight of a shimmer in Madoka’s eye before saying, “Maybe if she hears a friend’s voice, like yers, she’ll snap out of it and her soul gem’ll come out instead. Maybe if that happens we can bring ‘er back y’know?”

The white, patterned ceiling serves as a guide through childhood memories as the redhead stares into visions of times long past. She thinks of being hopeful, like Madoka, back when her and Momo were young children. She would read bedtime stories to the younger girl, fairytales where everything turned out fine in the end. Everything turned out fine.

“I used to love those stories,” she smiles, voice cracking. “Those stories where love always wins at the end, and things are all okay. Sayaka reminds of those stories, stupid justice lover and all. Maybe if we show ‘er-”

“W-we love her.”

Kyoko snaps her head to look at the girl, watching in horror as she wraps her arms around herself and begins to sob. All of her is shaking now. Tears streak down her face, she trembles, hiccups, sniffles. Kyoko almost loses it herself.

“H-hey,” the redhead gulps. “C’mere you.”

She pulls Madoka into her lap, holding her tight. She cradles the girl against her chest. She begins to shake as Madoka sobs into her hoodie, but she doesn’t care about the hoodie. She just needs Madoka to be okay.

“It’ll,” she bites her lip “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright, you’ll be okay.” She feels Madoka nod, shaking subsiding slightly. “We’ll get Sayaka back, we’ll get ‘er back an' everything’ll turn out fine.”

She rubs the girl’s back, clinging to her with a sudden strike of deep, howling sorrow.

“You’ll be alright baby girl, you’ll be alright.”

“I just w-w-wanna see her again,” Madoka shivers, voice snapping into a high register. “Th-the last time we talked, w-w-we fought. I didn't s-say goodb-bye"

Kyoko bites back the urge to break, instead simply sighing “I didn’t either, blasted-” she’s cut off by her own breath hitching. “B-blasted idiot just left without a care.” Madoka nods again.

It takes longer than eternity, but the small girl falls asleep, Kyoko holding her possessively. She wants to keep the girl safe. From everything. She doesn’t deserve this, she doesn’t deserve anything that’ll happen as a result of this, the redhead knows this. So she holds the girl close and prays that she can be safe. Prays to god, prays to her father, whoever will listen, _this girl doesn’t deserve this._


End file.
